degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
With or Without You
With or Without You is the sixth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 14, 2008 in the United States, and on November 16, 2008 in Canada. Summary Sav and Anya plan to celebrate their anniversary on the school's overnight camping trip. Only problem? Sav's sister Alli convinces their parents to let her go too. At Smithdale, both Manny and Emma are crushing on their roommate Kelly. Main Plot Many Degrassi students go on a camping field trip with Mr. Simpson. Anya and Sav break up, make up and break up again. Johnny and Alli begin to have feelings for each other. Sub Plot Emma and Manny both like Kelly a lot and this might mess up their friendship since they both want to date him. Trivia= *This episode marks the end of Anya and Sav's first relationship, as well as the start and end of their second. *This episode is named after the song "With or Without You" by U2. *This episode takes place on Sav and Anya's 6th month anniversary. *This marks Johnny's first appearance as a regular. |-| Series Continuity= *Emma mentions Manny going for guys that she likes: Craig (Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and later Take My Breath Away), Damian (Rock This Town), and even Jay (We Got the Beat). |-| Gallery= 455.PNG 79.PNG 97.PNG 409.PNG 399.PNG 89.PNG 987.PNG 100.PNG 77.PNG 60.PNG 456.PNG 104.PNG fjhg.jpg with-or-without-you-1.jpg with-or-without-you-2.jpg with-or-without-you-3.jpg with-or-without-you-4.jpg with-or-without-you-5.jpg with-or-without-you-6.jpg with-or-without-you-7.jpg with-or-without-you-9.jpg with-or-without-you-8.jpg with-or-without-you-10.jpg with-or-without-you-12.jpg 93.PNG 4654d.jpg Anyeee.jpg Asndf.jpg File:Bgtvf.jpg Johnny 09.jpg Johnny 12.jpg Njkdcv.jpg Normal 8x0006.jpg Normal 8x006.jpg 696969.jpg Fdgf56.jpg Rgs.jpg Regigga.jpg Sav 15.jpg Sav 16.jpg Sav 21.jpg Tvfgd.jpg Tyvcd.jpg Vrtrt.jpg With1.jpg With2.jpg With3.jpg With4.jpg Wr45.jpg Zsret.jpg dfhgdfhg.jpg dfvdfv.jpg dsfgsdf.jpg fasggds.jpg fdghdfhfhg.jpg fdhdfhgfghdfhg.jpg fdhfhfhg.jpg fdhgghfdhg.jpg fgjgfjfghjfghjhk.jpg fhjghjsdf.jpg 3432eds.jpg hjkhjkhjkj.jpg sadfcsdg.jpg yuyuiuyiuyi.jpg WOWY29.jpg WOWY28.jpg WOWY26.jpg WOWY25.jpg WOWY24.jpg WOWY23.jpg WOWY22.jpg WOWY21.jpg WOWY20.jpg WOWY19.jpg WOWY18.jpg WOWY17.jpg WOWY16.jpg WOWY15.jpg WOWY14.jpg WOWY13.jpg WOWY12.jpg WOWY11.jpg WOWY10.jpg WOWY9.jpg WOWY8.jpg WOWY7.jpg WOWY6.jpg WOWY5.jpg WOWY4.jpg WOWY3.jpg WOWY2.jpg WOWY1.jpg 05 (9).jpg O770.jpg Fhfhgh.png Ythtytyf.png Iojojokl.jpg 9778.jpg 4544fd.jpg 443232.png Emma nelson.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona Supporting Cast *Hayley Andoff as Gwyneth *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Clive Walton as Professor Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Sav singing: "I love to watch you cheer. It’s been that way for half a year. It’s like we belong. So I wrote this song, yeah. You’re my one My only Anya." |-| Featured Music= *''"Paparazzi"'' by Tim Welch *''"Valentine"'' by The School *''"My Only Anya"'' by Raymond Ablack |-| Links= *Watch With or Without You on YouTube *Watch With or Without You on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes